


Are You Jealous? (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

by Steggy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steggy/pseuds/Steggy
Summary: Finally, Sebastian starts taking the steps towards make your relationship public. But when he takes you as his plus one to a charity event, you don’t get the attention (at first) you wanted. Which was all of his. The whole time. Maybe you were selfish, but...





	

**Author's Note:**

> not my best
> 
> harass me on twitter @alyjevans
> 
> tumblr: spangledcap & poorcap

In a way, you were glad that Sebastian had picked you as his plus one for this charity event.

In another, you couldn’t be more frustrated with him. 

You sat away from the crowd and fussed with a loose string on your classy black cocktail dress, watching as people poured over Sebastian; everyone wanted a word, everyone wanted a picture. And sure, it was understandable given the amount he had dedicated to helping out, but admittedly, you were selfish. You two hadn’t gone public yet, especially when his last relationship had yet to be publicly confirmed as over, but since you knew that this was the first step of many into getting to that point, you desperately wanted his attention all to yourself.

Especially when most of the people that were crowding your boyfriend were little girls and boys who kept tugging at his sleeve and asking how he made the metal look like skin. 

“(Y/N), right?” 

You finally pulled your jealous gaze away from Sebastian and looked towards the voice, only to find Scarlett Johansson looking back at you. You blinked a few times before nodding, a soft smile reaching your lips. 

“That’s me,” You said politely before getting to your feet and reaching out a hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Sebastian—”

“Oh, Sebastian probably told me much more about you than he told you about me,” Scarlett laughed, shifting her drink to her other hand so that she could properly shake yours. “He doesn’t shut up about you. I’m glad he finally decided to show you off.”

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes, a bit of bitterness peaking through with a laugh of your own. “Yeah, yeah, though he seems a little more interested in shmoozing with the kids than doing any sort of ‘showing me off.’” 

And go figure that Sebastian picked that moment to sneak away and back to you.

“Hey, the ladies love a guy who’s good with kids.” Sebastian smoothed his hand across the small of your back, surprising you and embarrassing you all in one motion. His hand rested on your hip, and you could just hear the smirk in his voice. “I thought you were enjoying watching me entertain them,” He murmured, pressing a kiss into your hair as your cheeks warmed. 

Scarlett’s eyebrow raised, and she mirrored your boyfriend’s smirk. 

“Well, I mean—”

“But it seems to me that you were a little jealous there, hm, (Y/N)?” He squeezed your hip, and Scarlett took a nonchalant sip of her drink, eyes wandering away from you two.

Reluctantly, you looked up at Sebastian, seeing that smirk in all its glory, and huffed. “Maybe a little.”

Sebastian only responded with a laugh and another kiss, this time to your cheek. “Right. Well,” He sucked in a deep breath, only really now acknowledging Scarlett. “Ah, sorry. Hi, Scar.” Now his own cheeks flushed. “It’s nice to see you, it is, but um, would you mind if I stole (Y/N) away for a second? I think I need to make up all the time I spent with the kids.”

Scarlett rolled her eyes, and with another flash of a smirk, she moved back into the crowd. 

Without another moment’s hesitation, suddenly, both of Sebastian’s arms were around your waist, and he was pulling you back towards a dark hallway where the press and the guests didn’t reach. Once in the safety of the shadows, you found your back gently pressed into the nearest wall and Seb’s lips just ghosting the shell of your ear.

“Be honest,” He breathed, “Was it  _ just _ jealousy?” 

You shifted, hands sliding up to rest against his chest beneath the lapels of his suit jacket as his rested on your waist. You were the slightest bit out of breath, still staggering to catch up. But that was always difficult with this fast moving man you’ve chosen as your boyfriend. 

Not that it stopped you from trying.

Lips pressing to the side of his neck, you muttered, “It might’ve been a turn on seeing you be so good with the kids.  _ Might’ve been.” _

With a sharp inhale, Sebastian drew back to peer down into those shining eyes of yours, his lips curved into that infamous smirk, though this time, it was more devious than before. “Hm. I suppose I  _ do _ have some time to make up to you then.”

“Shut up and kiss me, I’ve missed your touch for too long tonight,” You whispered hurriedly, grabbing at his collar and tugging him to you.

Your lips collided with his, and he wasted no time in pressing his body into yours, even with the press crawling around only feet away, lips feverishly responding.

So _maybe_ it  _ was _ a little more than wanting his attention all to yourself. 


End file.
